The Hours Before
by x.beautiful.x.blue.x.eyes.x
Summary: This is told in Gilberts POV. And what he deals with before and during, and after covocation. Please enjoy. and Review :D


**This story is told in Gilberts POV. And what he his thinking hours before covocation...It is also a one shot. However my fellow fourmers at the Anne 3 fourm would like me to add some more. So I just might. Please enjoy. This is my second fanfic written, and I beleive I am at least improving. **

**Disclamier: I do not own Anne of Green Gables, or any of the characters. Although I wish I did.**

It was the day before covocation and Gilbert had to clear his mind of what he just heard from Christine. It couldn't be true, not his Anne-girl... Roy couldn't take her away like that. It may be different if she was taken by death but not by another man. As Gilbert was walking though the park trying to think of anything but her, he noticed a mist hanging between 3 big Oak trees. He decided to explore a little bit more and walked into the mist. Right in the middle there were tons of lilies-of-the-valley, which was one of Anne's favortive flower. The flowers that would remind her of her beloved Green Gables. Gil thought of a fantastic idea, he thought of gathering the flowers, and sending a card to Anne for covocation. Gilbert walked back to his room, his head full of ideas of what tomorrow may bring...He havnt slept a wink he was so exictied.

Just before sunrise the next day, Gilbert creeped out of his room. Making sure that nobody was following him, he went to the 3 big Oak trees in the park. There he picked more then a dozen lilies-of-the-valley. "She must speak to me now and not be so cold around me, Surely this will show her that I still care," thought Gilbert dreamily. He put his hands into his pocket to feel the card he had wrote her the night before. He pulled it out and read it once more sliently to himself..

"Dear Anne,

I know we havent talked much this year, but I would like to congratulate you on your success, and, that I couldn't be any happier for you.

--Gilbert

"Sure it wasnt the most perfect note, but it was the best that I got out of me" He said. And with that he made his way towards Pattys Place.

By now the sun was almost completly done rising. Gilbert was hopingand praying that no one was awake at such an hour. He reached Pattys Place to find that providence was looking out for him, nobody was awake. He just set down the lilies-of-the-valley along with the card and walked away in a more cheerful mood, then he had been in all year.

Back at his room he was getting ready for the days activites. Yet his mind couldnt stay off of the girl with the big sparkling grey-green eyes, and the amazing red hair.. "Oh Anne why did you put such a spell on me" sighing as he said this.. He looked at his watched and saw that he had to get going...

Gilbert's heart was pounding, his mind full of thoughts. He knew that Anne liked to wear flowers in her hair on such special occasions. But he knew that Anne would never wear his flowers if Roy had sent her any.. And knowing Roy he probally did. Gilberts eyes wondered through the crowds trying to find her. But at last he couldnt.. "What if shes not coming", He painked, "No shes just running late is all" He added quickly to keep his mind in check.

Finally the ceremony had began. As it was coming to a close they started to call off names to take their walks. Gils name was called and he walked and went back to his seat. He was there but his mind was not. They went father down and down and then "Anne Shirley" Gilbert looked up at the mention of his beloveds name. His heart started to beat quicker and quicker. And then he seen them in her hair.. His liles-of-the-valley, the looked amazing against the red hair he loved soo much. All of the sudden Anne paused at the end of the stage and started to look out into the crowed. Gilbert started to get upset he thought something was wrong with her. But then they met eachothers gaze, and held it for what seemed like an eternity to him. Anne blused and looked down and had an expression on as if she were smiling. This made Gilbert wild, he loved the he could make Anne blush like that. Gil waited paitently for the ceremony to be over, just so he could speak with her..

"FINALLY" He screamed siently to himself, "Now i must find her." Gil looked all around and he found her standing just across from him. His first impluse was to run over there and give her the most passionte kiss on the earth. Then he noticed she was with Roy, but she wasnt looking at him. "Shes looking at me, " he thought and he went crazy. He noticed the look in her eyes, but quickly dismised it, she couldnt love him. But her face was aglow with exictement. Just as he started to walk towards her to talk, providence stepped in once again and Roy turned back to her. Gilbert stoped dead in his tracks. He couldnt move another inch for what he just had witnessed. He knew Roy was going to ask her tonight, he had the look in his eyes. Gil knew because he too once had that look, and still got that look every time he looked at her...The look of love. Anne looked up at Roy and gave him a smile...but something in her changed. The look of love in her eyes was gone.. and her face wasnt glowing but was a dull expression.. Anne left with Roy hand in hand...

Gilbert just stood their in disbeilf... "Did that really happen or was i dreaming it?" It was then that he realized that Anne didnt love Roy anymore then he loved Josie or Christine. But maybe, just maybe he loved him, just as much as he loves her..And with this Gilbert had new hopes that Anne Shirley will be his.

**I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review. It will help me alot with my writting. :D **


End file.
